Arrangements described herein relate to headsets and, more particularly, to headset microphone booms.
A headset typically includes one or two speakers mounted in a housing to be positioned adjacent a user's ear, or ears, and one or more microphones to detect spoken utterances produced by the user and optionally background noise. Some headsets are configured to communicate with audio devices or systems, such as mobile phones or computers, via wired connections. In other arrangements, headsets may be configured to communicate with such audio devices or systems via a wireless link, such as a Bluetooth® radio frequency link.